templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith-class Variable Use Droid
The Wraith-class Droid was a design given birth thanks to a year long study of the Eternal Night-class Droid fighters. The Droids, originally meant for the Sith apparently, were given to TTI to study after the Battle of Utapau. The droids where quite the advanced pieces of equipment. Each droid was capable of independent action and through the N.A.M. system (Networked Assault Module system) they could work together for a single goal. All of these details were taken into the design of the Wraith-class droid, while smaller, and less capable as a stand alone starfighter, it was more adaptable, it was capable of being more than a attack unit, it could also recon, and be fitted for maintenance. Basic Model The Basic Model of the Wraith was an armored body with a droid brain, sensors and scanners, a photoreceptor cluster, repulsor lift, ion thrusters and two small manipulator claws. This version was generally quickly modified into another model, but could be used for individual observation, and it manipulator claws let it work in archaeological excavations, metallurgy, and mineralogical work. Engineering Model The Engineering model of the Wraith was virtually identical to the basic model save the addition of more manipulators, and tools. This model could preform various forms of engineering work with various cutters, torches, claws, manipulators, sealers, spanners, anything an Engineer might need to fix a problem on a ship or structure. All Templar capital ships kept several of these on board as they could move through the access corridors with more ease than a person. The could also move on the outside of a ship and do quick repairs to ships. Some version carried Phased Disassembler Arrays and enough material in storage to produce minor seals and repairs to hulls. Derak-class Heavy Prowler carried two of these versions with them to maintain their Stealth Ablative Coating while in a mission. Anti-Personnel Model The Anti-Personnel Model of the Wraith was actually the rarest model produced only in a hand full of numbers and normally only assigned to the Umbris Squadron. The Model was armed with two TT-134 Chainguns giving it deadly offensive power against anything that was organic in nature, and its ion mode made it equally as deadly against droids. These droids would fly along side tanks for anti-personnel defense. Recon/Assault Model The Recon/Assault Model was the second most widely used model because of its versatility. Armed with either a chaingun and a blaster cannon or two autocannons it could take on a variety of jobs in the field of attack and assault. and like all models its quiet motion and sensor suite allowed it to easily observe a target from a distance and if necessary take it out. The Autocannon model was produced in smaller numbers than the standard as its use was more suited towards light armor with its heavy armor piercing shells and that once it ran out of ammo it was defenseless. Security Model The most widely used model of the Wraith, armed with two blaster cannons one set to stun one set at full power (but never charged until attacked or provoked) it could easily patrol a wide area with a preset flight plan or the ability to change its pattern at its discretion to throw off standard patrol regiments that could lead to security breaches. If it came across an individual in a secure area its sensors would detect dog tags, Access Key, facial features, security implants, and run them against records. If things didn't match up or if there were no files at all it would ask the individual to Identify themselves or leave the area, if refused it would ask twice more, upon third denial it would stun the target, if this proved ineffective it would use its full power blaster to attack limbs like the arms or legs. And finally if the intruder could not be subdued, lethal force could be taken if permission from a security control room was given. Each day any model of Wraith would recieve an extensive system check to check for programing errors and tampering. Category:Droids